K-Project 100 Chapter DrabbleOne Shots
by WhytryingWheneating
Summary: (K-Project)-Character x Reader / Mostly Drabbles and One Shots


_(Note: You are Mikoto's younger sister, you are 24 years old.)_

One year passed since Mikoto died and one year passed since HOMRA had a new king. Three days after Mikoto's death Izumo had called you and told you what happened.

You weren't quite close with Mikoto but you are his sister and of course you felt terrible. You knew that someday Mikoto would have died and you would replace him, but you never really thought of being a king.. or queen.

It was Anna who asked you if you want to be the new king, when you were at the bar to visit Izumo.

You were not really sure and actually were scared by the thought of fighting (not that you never did that, but not that fighting), so you rejected her question and just went without saying something.

"(Y/N) Suoh?"

"Hello, (Y/N). It's me, Izumo."

"I've recognized your voice already."

"Really?"

"No, your name was on the screen."

"Oh.. ah, that was not what I wanted to talk about."

You sighed. You knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"Ah, I got it! Would you please be our next king?"

"It's queen for me and.. no. I'm so sorry, but I have other things to do than fighting SCEPTER 4."

"Your job as a cashier is more important than that?"

"...yes"

"Stop lying, (Y/N). It's not funny anymore"

"Hm.. you're right.. I'll think of this, ok? Just give me some time and in the next days I'll have maybe changed my mine."

"That sounds fantastic!", he answered in a happy voice.

"Kinda.. ok, I need to go. See you soon."

You hung up and changed into your cashier clothes.

How did that man makes you change your mind so easily? Everyone asked you and I always said no but why could he change your mind in such a short call? It was a mystery for you.

Some days later you walked into the bar, some members of the HOMRA greeting you and you sat down in front of the counter. "Where's Izumo?", you asked Yata ,who was still blushing everytime you talked to him. "Uhm.. I-I think he went downstairs to get some wine.. I'm sure he'll be back in a minute."

You sighed and went downstairs to look for him.

"Izumo?", you called his name. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then you got an answer. You walked where you think his voice came from.

"Izumo, are you here?", you asked in a softer voice. "I'm over here!", you heard him. You turned the lights on and saw Izumo painting. Painting. Painting like.. painting. [[Good one, Author-chii]]

You stood there, watching him as he twirled the brush across the canvas.

"Just a bit.. and now it's finished.", he said with a proud smile and looked over to you. You took this as a hint to look at his painting so you walked over to him and scanned it.

"It's beautiful. Really. I didn't know you could make such beautiful art. I'm very fascinated."

"Well, this is one of my hobbies nobody really knows about it."

You looked at his face and smiled. He managed to not get emotionally when someone mentioned Mikoto, other than Yata. He still couldn't except the fact that he's dead.

"Could you paint me?"

He stared at you with a slight shocked expression on his face.

"Uhm.. I can try. But I want a reward!"

"And what do you want?"

"You know what I want", he said with a cheeky smile, getting a little closer to you.

You blushed heavily and his smile grew. He bend towards you and whispered in your ear: "I want you to be the next king."

He started laughing as hell and you couldn't other than just laughing with him.

* * *

**Author-chii:**

**Eh- first try with a K-Character x Reader. Is this good? Because I hope so.**

**Well.. the ending wasn't meant to be so.. disappointing for all you Izumo-fangirls out there XD I'm so sorry! D: [[I'm actually not..]]**

**I've seen such an ending in an Izaya x Reader fanfiction and I found it so brilliant I had to make it in here.. And it fits Izumo so good (thats what I think, heh)**

**Well, see you next chapter. If you want any special character to have a x Reader with, just write it in the comments, if not, I will continue with either Mikato or Yata.**

**Mkay, bye~**


End file.
